The Three-Way Biological Metacrisis
by Sar'Kalu
Summary: OneShot. The Master's been a dirty, dirty boy, the Doctor's got a clone, and Donna is just wondering what the hell is going on between those two.. Really, Time Lord's they're like worms... Rated T to be safe.


**The Three-Way Biological Metacrisis**

**AHBK1**

* * *

The TARDIS was exploding, groaning, shaking, shuddering and whining, her gears grinding and scraping as she juddered in the core of the Crucible. Inside the shaky ship Donna was screaming and crying for the Doctor, her legs wobbly as she crossed the centre console and landed heavily on her knees. The two beat thumps that had been taking over her mind suddenly burst into full song, thudding in her psych and dragging her reluctant eyes to the joyfully bubbling jar that held the Doctor's hand. Donna cautiously extended her hand, brushing the tips of her fingers along the cool metal exterior, the exploding TARDIS no longer registering in her mind as the double beat of a binary cardiovascular system drove panic and thought from her consciousness. Then, suddenly, the jar shattered, the hand falling to the floor and Donna shooting backwards, gold light surrounding them. The hand grew before Donna's dumbfounded eyes, the light that swirled around her fed back into the hand and then looped around, coalescing around the fingers of the hand and then around Donna once again. It was a testament to how strange things usually were around the Doctor that Donna didn't even blink in surprise or horror when she found a very naked Time Lord in front of her, but it didn't stop there, from the same hand the gold light thickened once more and a second body grew from the finger tips.

"Ow!" The Doctor yelped, pulling his hand free and rolling onto his side. The other man let out a groan, still unconscious were he lay.

"It's you!" Donna exclaimed, overjoyed.

"Oh yes!" The Doctor agreed, staring at Donna in surprise.

Donna's eyes travelled down the Doctor's body unwillingly. She quickly averted them, her voice high and dryly factual. "You're _naked_."

"Oh yes." The Doctor blinked once more, this time staring down at himself. He swivelled his gaze aside and stared a the buck naked man beside him. "It's _him_."

The other man groaned and rolled over, his face was similar to the Doctor's if more square, and Donna had no trouble identifying him. It was the Prime Minister Harold Saxon. Dark blond, almost brown hair, angular face and thin lips. He'd gone insane after Alien's had taken over his mind a year ago. The Doctor stood and stumbled over to the centre console and pressed a button, dematerialising the TARDIS from the Crucible's heart. The TARDIS gave a shuddering groan as she spun out into space, her master dashing off into the Doctor's room to get dressed so his poor companion would be able to lower her eyes from the roof. Meanwhile the man who was also known as Harold Saxon woke slowly, conscious that he was uncomfortably cool and strung out over wire. Confused he spotted a human woman staring at the ceiling, her lips pursed slightly as she refused to look at him. Saxon blinked and frowned and was trying to work out what was happening when the Doctor re-entered the room dressed in a blue suit with a maroon shirt and tie.

"You!" Saxon exclaimed.

"Oh yes." The Doctor agreed, thinking in amusement the similarities of the Master and Donna Noble.

"I'm naked." The Master noted clinically.

"Yes." The Doctor agreed again, deciding it would be best not to appear too enthusiastic about that particular happenstance. "Wardrobe is just along the hall." The Doctor directed, leaving the Master sprawled on the floor.

"Who _are_ you?" Donna asked the former Prime Minister of Great Britain, rightly guessing that he wasn't terrestrial. He couldn't be with an entrance like that, humans didn't grow from biological matter left behind by their naughty selves, it was clear what the 'other' Saxon had done to the Doctor's hand, and frankly, Donna was a bit disgusted if curious and intrigued.

"The Master." He introduced himself, vaguely polite as he staggered to his feet and out of the control room searching for clothing. Leaving Donna sitting by herself on the floor, wondering just what was going on.

"The Master?" Donna questioned the Doctor as he moved about repairing the TARDIS.

The Doctor grinned. "Yes! The Master. Time Lord. Lord of Time!" The Doctor's words and speech was erratic and Donna wondered if there was perhaps something wrong with the Time Lord in front of her, only to remember that the Doctor was a bit strange at times and could act as though he deserved to be locked up in a loony bin.

"Don't know why he's here though." The Doctor muttered, causing Donna to hide a grin. "It should have been only a two way metacrisis." He continued to mutter.

Donna smirked in amusement and watched as the second Time Lord re-enter the room, fixing a black bow tie around his neck as he did so. The Master raised an eyebrow at the smirk that adorned the human's lips and returned his attention to the crazily erratic Doctor who was running around fixing the lights and flame affected grating of the TARDIS. The Master flopped onto he pilots chair and sighed heavily, guessing that the human had figured out why he was here, but that the Doctor, who was still muttering about biological metacrises, hadn't.

"All repaired. Lovely. _Shhhh_! No one knows we're here. Gotta keep quiet. Silent running. Like on submarines where they can't even drop a spanner. Don't drop a spanner. I like blue. What d'you think?" The Doctor said this all very rapidly and even left the Master staring at him in confusion.

"You. Are. Bonkers!" The human woman snapped at the Doctor, who looked at her injured.

"Why? What's wrong with blue?" The Doctor asked, staring down at his outfit. The Master thought he looked quite dashing, not that he'd tell the Doctor so.

"Is that what Time Lords do? Lop a bit off, grow another one? You're like worms!" Donna exclaimed, struggling to her feet and standing in front of the crazed lunatic she thought she'd known.

"No no no no. I'm unique. Never been another like me." The Doctor attempted to reassure her, grinning slightly. "'Cause all that regeneration energy went into the hand." The Doctor waved the hand in question in front of Donna's face, and the Master wondered why the human wasn't panicking. "Look at my hand! I love the hand. But then you touched it— **WHAM**!" Donna flinched back, even the Master jumped slightly, shooting the Doctor a dark glare. "_Shhhhh_!" The Doctor hissed, a finger to his lips. "Instantaneous biological metacrisis. I grew out of you, so did he. Still. Could be worse." The Doctor peered down at himself, and frowned. "Still not sure why _he_ is here."

Donna had stopped paying attention after she heard the Doctor insult her. "Oy! Watch it, Spaceman!" She snapped at him, causing the Master to smile at her spunk. Clearly this human didn't think the Doctor was a god, she was one of those ones who kept him in place, expecting nothing from him that the Doctor couldn't give. Oh yes, the Master approved of this one.

"Oy! Watch it, Earthgirl!" The Doctor returned in the same tone, surprising himself. "Surprised I sound like you. I sound all... all sort of... rough." The Master grinned, finding everything endlessly entertaining, the Doctor and Donna had forgotten about him now, he sat on the pilot chair and watched the show.

"_Oy_!" Donna cried out, protesting.

"Oy!" The Doctor retorted, while the Master sniggered quietly to himself. The biological metacrisis had changed not just the Doctor's apparent physiology but his characteristics. This was funny, the Master giggled to himself.

Donna, unable to help herself yelped at the Doctor again. "Oy!"

"_Oy_! Spanners! _Shhhhh_." The Doctor frowned trying to figure out the reason for the change. "Must've picked up a bit of your voice that's all. Is it— Did I— No. You are kidding me. No way. One heart. I got one heart. This body's got only one heart."

"What, like you're human?" Donna asked curiously as the Doctor and Master gripped at their chests in realisation.

"Ahh, that's _disgusting_." The Time Lord's said in unison, their eyes horrified.

"Oy!" Donna complained at the treatment her race was receiving.

"Oiii!" The Doctor hissed at her, his face creased into unhappy folds, still gripping his chest, counting the single beat within.

"Stop it!" Donna said, injured by the apparent disregard by the Time Lord in front of her. The Master could have sympathised with that, but he didn't right now because he was currently trying not to panic at being human. He hated humans and now he was one.

The Doctor ran through the logistics of the current situation and glared at the Master, realising he was there. "No, wait I'm... part-Time Lord, part-human. Well isn't that _wizard_."

"You're telling me." The Master spat back, completely disgusted by this turn of events.

"I kept hearing that noise. That heartbeat." Donna muttered, half to herself as she tried to understand what she had been told, while the Master and the Doctor shared completely disgusted looks, for once agreeing with each other.

"Oh that was me. My single heart. 'Cause I'm a complicated man of time and space. Must've rippled back. Converging on you." The Doctor explained, finally over the circumstances surrounding him, the Master and Donna. The Master frowned, odd that there had only been the one heart-beat of the Doctor, it was like he was a mistake, and the Master didn't enjoy feeling like he was a mistake, particularly in this company.

Donna looked startled and unsure. "But why me?" She asked, clearly disbelieving of her own importance. The Master blinked, surprised, she honestly couldn't see her own importance, how special she was. The Master had only known her for minutes but he could already see the affect she held over the Doctor, an affect that not many held with the ease she did.

The Doctor grinned at Donna cheekily. "'Cause you're special." The Master rolled his eyes, honestly, the Doctor was daft at times and oblivious. Actually, the Master thought, watching the pair interact, make that all the time.

Donna grumbled slightly, glaring at the Doctor as if he was lying. "I keep telling you, I'm not."

"No but you are." The Doctor said carelessly, only to stop and actually see his companion for the first time, see the nervousness, the apparent inadequacy she felt within herself. "Oh... you really don't believe that, do you? I can see, Donna, what you're thinking. All that attitude, all that lip— 'Cause all this time, you think you're not worth it." The Doctor breathed, utterly surprised.

Donna let out a choked sob, ducking her head. "Stop it." She begged him. The Master watched and listened, watched the Doctor put his foot in it once again. He rolled his eyes dramatically again and again, the Doctor was the utter limit.

"Shouting at the world 'cause no one's listening. Well, why should they." The Doctor peered at his now humiliated companion.

"Doctor. Stop it." Donna pleaded once more, her face reddening and tears streaking her cheeks.

"But look at what you did!" The Doctor protested, before gripping his head in sudden realisation. "No... it's more than that. It's like... we were always heading for this. You came to the TARDIS. And you found me again." The Master raised his eyebrows at that, the Doctor was notoriously hard to find when he was off travelling, the chances of finding him was a million to one, if not less. "Your Grandfather, your car. Donna, your _car_! You parked your car right where the TARDIS was going to land. Oh! We've been blind. Something's been drawing us together for such a long time." The Doctor was spinning around and gripping his head as he mentally chased the timelines, he froze, eyes staring at Donna like she was the entire world.

"But you're talking, like, destiny. There's no such thing. Is there?" Donna protested, still not believing her own significance.

"It's still not finished. It's like... the pattern's not complete. The strands are still drawing together. But heading for what?" The Doctor stared at his fellow Time Lord, and the Master could only shrug, he couldn't see, he didn't know.

"The Doctor's right," the Master stated, staring at Donna like she was a particularly interesting specimen. "You're special, you might not believe so, but the Doctor and I can see your significance. You are special."

The Doctor blinked and then grinned. "There, you see?"

Donna rolled her eyes causing the Master to laugh lightly in commiseration. She shot him a grin, and for the first time since he'd left Gallifrey when he was a young man, he smiled back, not because he felt like he had to, but rather in a spontaneous reaction to another's amusement.

"He's the utter limit isn't he?" The Master said aside to Donna, not lowering his voice at all.

Donna nodded vigorously, grinning mischievously at the Doctor as she did so.

"Stop it you two!" The Doctor said, telling them off as he stumbled around the main console, muttering to himself. A rapid and panicked beeping on the scanner has all three stumbling over to it, and the Doctor and Master stared at the readings, their mouths dropping open in horror. Neither, shocked as they were, could quote believe what they were seeing. It was like seeing a horror film and then realising your actually in the horror film; thrilling and frightening at the same time.

"A single stream of Z-Neutrenos." The Master breathed, admiring the pure nerve that Davros had to pull this off, it could go do wrong, and yet it appeared that the weapon was working and without a single backfire. Brilliant, he thought excitedly, who knew the insane maniac was actually good at anything?

The Doctor however, was horrified, absolutely horrified. "Compressed into..." He trailed off, eyes wide and shocked. "No, no, no!"

"Yes," the Master said, equally shocked but not as horrified, knowing the Doctor will stop the effects, and not really caring that innocents were being murdered as they watched. After all, they were only human, and the Master hated humans with a passion bordering on obsession. Probably because the Doctor had been accompanied by so many humans over the years that he'd simply attributed the lack of his universal empire to the species that continued to thwart his exceedingly clever plans.

Donna stared at them in confusion, her eyes flicking from the Time Lords to the scanner, her mouth open and ready to ask questions.

"What was it, Doctor, Master? What did it do?" Donna asked, desperately.

The Doctor was breathing heavily, his hands gripping the console tightly, eyes darkened with his rage and horror. With a jolt he started to collect bits of the TARDIS herself, wires and bolts, using frantic movements to tie them all together into a hand-held weapon. His thoughts were racing frantically, he was trying to find a way out of their situation and he was feeling the pressure of billions of trillions of lives, not just Earth this time, he thought, eyes desperate as he wound a wire around the creation he held.

"So what is that thing?" Donna asked gently, seeing the Doctor as a frightened frantic child, easily spooked.

The Master waited for the Doctor to answer, but when he didn't, turned to Donna, eyes grave. "It's a Z-Neutrino biological inversion catalyser." The Master replied, watching the Doctor work, amazed at the speed he whipped the catalyser up.

"It's our only hope of stopping the Dalek's." The Doctor admitted, snatching up a bulb and wiring it into the already half-completed invention.

"Earth girl, remember?" Donna said patiently, holding out another wire the Doctor was searching around for.

The Master smiled at Donna and shrugged, not really interested in explaining, simply amazed that he had the patience to actually be near her. But then, he thought looking at Donna curiously, she wasn't exactly a normal human.

The Doctor swore as he nicked a finger and then looked up at Donna and gave a half-hearted smile. "Davros said, he built those Daleks out of himself. His genetic code runs through the entire race." The Doctor saw the Master grin tightly out of the corner of his eye, and bit back his own. "If I can use this, to lock the Crucible transmission on to Davros himself..."

"It destroys the Daleks!" Donna exclaimed enthusiastically, grinning at the Doctor in surprised pleasure.

The Master grinned back and beat the Doctor to the punch. "Biggest backfire in history!" He gloated. "I wouldn't do something that stupid." He added under his breath, and the Doctor once again bit back a grin, knowing the Master had been that stupid before, if in an entirely different way.

The Doctor grinned suddenly, the device in his hand as he shoved a lever with his foot. "It's ready!" He exclaimed grinning madly, slamming a control with his free hand, the Master and Donna lurch forward, gripping the console eyes wild with shock at the sudden movement.

"Maximum power!" The Master called out, staggering to the other side and pushing buttons and fiddling with knobs as he helped the Doctor guide the TARDIS into the Crucible.

"Ready for this Earth Girl?!" The Doctor exclaimed, grinning at Donna.

"Oh yes!" She shouted in return, grinning equally madly. "And you Time Boy?" She called out to the Master, who grunted in reply and shoved another lever and shoot her a mad grin.

Adrenalin raced through their systems, causing their moods to become more erratic and insane-r than usual. Donna felt the TARDIS re-materialise and watched as the Doctor stood illuminated in the doorway, dramatically, for a moment before he shot out, the Master, still grinning madly, close behind him and then proceeded to observe the chaos that resulted. The Doctor was zapped, along with the Master, both flew backwards, landing on their backs.

"Activate holding cell." Davros called out calmly, his hateful gaze staring at the Doctor and his surprising companion.

Immediately the pair were trapped in seperate holding cells of pure white light, the Doctor ran a finger along the light and caused it to spark and spit. Donna winced at the sight, worried about what was to happen next. The original Doctor in his typical brown suit was staring incredulously at the Master in shock. Rose and Jack were alternating their glances between the Second Doctor and the Master in horror/shock/fear/speculation, while Martha Jones was staring in unadulterated fear, horror, shock and hatred at the Master. Donna ran out to the weapon and picked it up, ignoring the words that were bandied about by the recovered-from-his-shock original Doctor and the shouts of disgust and hatred by Martha and Jack.

"I've got it!" Donna shouted desperate. "But I don't know what to do!" She stared around her, looking alternatively between the Doctor, Master and the clone Doctor, her face scared.

The second Doctor who opened his mouth the answer only to watch in horror as Davros shot out a bolt of lightning and hit Donna in the chest. A Dalek off to the side shot the weapon causing it to crackle and snap, dying in black.

"Donna!" The Doctor cried out, horrified. Behind him, Rose and Martha stared in shock as Donna's body arched gracefully and flew backwards, hitting the ground with an audible thump. "_Donna_?! Are you alright? Donna!"

Davros returned his attention to the three Time Lord's and gloated in his certified win. "I was wrong about your warriors, Doctor, they are pathetic."

The Master stood in his holding cell, his eyes trained upon the spot where Donna had stood with the weapon that was now a smoking wreck. He held no interest in the other humans, let the Doctor's worry about them, the red haired female, Donna was stirring behind the magnetron. The Master met the second Doctor's gaze, and he winked briefly, causing the blue clad Time Lord frown in confusion before he returned his attention to Davros. The Master wasn't sure, but he thought he could see gold light shining in Donna's eyes, and the Master felt like laughing. In his mind the ghost of the drums beat out an anticipatory rhythm, thrumming through his mind like echoes of the past. The Master grinned, and tilted his head back.

Donna awoke to pain shooting through her, her sight was clouded by a haze of gold and the Universe rushed into her mind like a firework. She gasped in shock, stunned by the knowledge flooding her mind like a tsumnami. Donna lay still for a moment, absorbing the fact that she was still alive and healthy, her eyes were dragged over to where the Master stood in his cage of light. She recognised the shaking of his shoulders as laughter and realised that the Master indeed knew that she was fine and was now revelling in the fact that the Doctor was going to be getting a shock of a lifetime. Donna grinned and then shakily stood, deciding to act with swift vengeance, after all, she thought to herself, paybacks a bitch. Davros was distracted, the Doctor's were yelling and pleading with him to stop while the Master was standing in his spotlight, silently laughing insanely, his fingers tapping out a four-beat rhythm on his thigh.

"_Mmm_!" Donna said, dragging out the sound deliciously, her eyes sparkling wickedly, surprising everyone in the Vault with the noise. "Closing all z-neutrino relay loops using an internalized synchronous back feed reversal loop." Donna flipped open a panel, grinning as she did so. "That button there."

"Donna!" The Doctor gaped surprised, shocked that his companion was not only alive but exceeding his every expectation and showing off in a manner reminiscent of himself. The Master bit back a particularly loud laugh and grinned at Donna. "You can't even change a plug!"

"You wanna bet, Timeboy?" Donna said cheerfully. The Master grinned in appreciation, he normally didn't like (read: hated) Humans, but this one was clever.

Davros stared at the human in horror. "You'll suffer for this." He shouted, his voice angry, pointing his finger at Donna and starting to shoot energy from it tip. Donna rolled her eyes theatrically and hit another lever, sending the energy back up Davros' arm. The Master winced and rolled his eyes, making a mental note to never monologue again, clearly Davros would be winning if he didn't talk so much; the Master was shocked out of his mental recrimination when Donna spoke again.

"_Oohhh_. Bio electric dampening field with a retrogressive arc inversion." Donna said, mimicking the Doctor at his worst. The Master winced in sympathy for Davros, at least he wasn't the only one who had fallen afoul of the Doctor's evil ability to ruin a perfectly good world domination plot.

"Exterminate her!" Davros shouted at his Dalek's poiting his shaking limb that was still being effected by the electricity that had been shot through him; while the Doctor's watched in fear for Donna, their eyes wide. The Master was beginning to wonder if now was appropriate to start a Donna cheer squad; he grinned at the human, eyes absorbing the speed at which Donna typed away.

"Exterminate! Exterminate!"

The Master watched as the Dalek's shouted and moved to Donna, their weapons adjusting to the task. He barely managed not to roll his eyes, they were going to have to be quicker than that if they were going to catch Donna. There were groans and the noises of winding down machines and Donna stepped back slightly to watch the chaos she created. The Master barely bit back his laughter, guessing at what Donna had done.

"Weapons nonfunctional!" Shouted an angry Dalek, and that proved too much for the Master and he collapsed, howling with laughter, propping himself up on his knees, shooting a grin at Donna, who grinned right back at him.

"_Wha_? Macro transmission of a k-field wavelength blocking Dalek weaponry in a self-replicating semi-bifold matrix?" Donna said her voice tight with excitement, not that the Master could blame her, it was obvious that the Doctor loved to explain away but rarely, if ever gave a real explanation that a 21st century human could understand. And now, now, Donna had a chance to stand in the spot-light and show up her beloved Timeboys. The Master grinned and winked at her.

The Doctor gaped, his mouth open in shock and amazement. "How did you work that out? You're—"

"Time Lord." The Master interjected shouting in glee, his voice tight with excited amusement. "Part-Time Lord!" The Master shouted still laughing, enjoying himself greatly, who knew it would be this much fun to watch a person dissolve into nonsense less threats and angry screeching as disco proceeded to ruling however many months or years worth of work in a few minutes. Clearly this was why the Doctor was always do cheerful, it'd this was the high he experienced every few weeks, it truly was intoxicating.

Martha watched him nervously, the insanity shining from his eyes was disturbing to say the least, besides a happy Master rarely spelled anything good for Earth in her past experiences, forgetting he was part human now himself.

"Part human." Donna interjected, disrupting the glee that the Master was feeling as he stood in his prison of light and howled with unadulterated laughter. "Oh yes. That was a three-way biological metacrisis. Half-Doctor Half-Donna Half-Master."

The Doctor felt his hearts sink, half-Master? That couldn't be good, and yet the Master was apparently enjoying the situation he was in, because he was yet to stop grinning and laughing. Realisation struck him like a thunderbolt and he couldn't help but gasp. "The Doctor Donna! Just like the Ood said." The Doctor shouted at his current companion. "Remember? They saw it coming. The Doctor Donna."

Donna grinned in delight, pleased that her Doctor was finally putting it together. "Holding cells deactivated!" Donna said in a businesslike tone, winking at the Master, who once he was freed, shot over to Donna with astonishing speed.

"And seal the Vault!" The Master added gleefully, his eyes dancing with joyful insanity. He stopped long enough to grin at Donna before waiting for further instructions.

Donna wasn't paying attention to the Master however, her face turned to the Doctor's and she leant forward impatiently. "Well, don't just stand there, you skinny boys in suits!" She shouted at them, grinning. "Get to Work!"

The Master laughed again and joined both Doctor's in tapping away at the controls.

"Stop them!" Howled Davros, his voice anguished at the apparent loss of control he now was experiencing. The Master felt a flicker of sympathy only to realise that he was having too much fun to truly empathise with Davros.

"Get them away from the controls!" Davros added, his voice panickedl sending the Dalek's after them in waves.

Yeah, this was much more fun then taking over planets and subverting the human race, there was a sort of gleeful enjoyment that added to the danger he was in, the Master let out a bark of laughter as Donna shot him a grin tight with mischievousness. The Master shared a grin with the Second Doctor as they watched Donna work, this was going to be brilliant, he could tell.

Donna grinned, watching the Master and Doctor's avidly as she switched on a button and wound a dial. "And... spin." Donna gloated, grinning wickedly. The Master watched fascinated as the Dalek's were suddenly spinning out of control, shouting as they did so.

"Help me! Help me!" The Dalek closest to them shouted, pleading for mercy. The Master watched Donna dumbfounded, she had taken control of their movements and was now making a mockery out of their danger and threat. He grinned in appreciation while the Freak let out a loud bray of appreciative laughter.

Donna winked at the Original Doctor and grinned once more. "And... the other way."

The Master and Second Doctor watched a Dalek shriek in panic as it spun around in circles. They shared a tight grin, pleased that their old enemy, the star of so many nightmares was being made a mockery of.

"What did you do?" The Master asked, begging to be let in on the secret, his body inclined towards Donna's own.

Donna grinned at the human-time-lord, winking as she did so. "A flipstick circuit breaker in the psychonetic threshold manipulator."

"But that's brilliant!" Exclaimed the second Doctor in surprise, sharing a glance with the original.

"Why did we never think of that?" The Original Doctor asked, annoyed that he wasn't measuring up to Donna Noble in the Master's and his own Clone's eyes.

Donna laughted in delight, shaking a finger at them. "Because you two were just Time Lords, you dumbos!"

The Master groaned as he realised exactly what Donna meant, the Time Lord's were an old race, and so most of their things had been invented already and worked just fine and so innovation wasn't exactly a top priority, humans however were new and just children in the face of any Time Lord, they however spent their entire time innovating and creating and so saw things differently to a Time Lord, clearly the Second Doctor thought the same because he shared a commiserating glance with the Master.

"Lacking that gut instinct, that little bit of human that comes hand in hand with planet Earth!" Donna was saying exultantly to the Original Doctor, who was clearly seeing what the Master and second Doctor had figured out not too long before him.

"Oh!" Donna gasped in near orgasmic excitement, her eyes sparkling. "I could think of things you three wouldn't think of in a million years!" She exclaimed. "Oh, the universe has been waiting for me!" Donna grinned once more and then turned serious, "now, lets send that trip signal all over the ship." She said, staring into each of their eyes seriously and the Master found himself nodding. "Did I ever tell you, best temp in Chiswick, hundred words per minute!" Donna wiggled her fingers excitedly.

The Master and the second Doctor let out "Ha!"'s of agreement and grinned broadly at the Original Doctor who had a dark look in his eyes, the Master watched him identifying the darkness not as jealousy as one might suppose, but rather a deep sadness. The Master frowned slightly only to be distracted by the Dalek's once again; the screaming and panicking was driving him more insane than he already was. Meanwhile he watched Freak disappear into the TARDIS and the Master couldn't help but sneer at the Captain's apparent cowardliness. The Master went to say something only to snap his attention back to Donna, who was speaking once more.

"Right then boys!" Donna suddenly said, her face unusually serious now. "We've got 27 planets to send home!" Donna grinned and nodded at the Master who grinned back and danced over to button.

"Activate magnetron!" The Master said happily, grinning at the clever red-haired human.

Davros charged over from where he had been hiding, his grey face panicked and enraged, clearly understanding that he'd been beaten, not by the Doctor as per usual, but rather by a seemingly insignificant human with red hair and a loud mouth. The Master grinned.

"Stop this at once!" Davros ordered, anger rolling off him in waves.

The Master winced in sympathy once more, knowing how painful it was when your plans were stopped by the Doctor and his companions. It was bruising to the ego and often left you with an inferiority complex, the Master reflected.

The Freak ran back out of the TARDIS, his hands now laden down with guns. "Mickey!" He shouted, hefting one of the guns into the black man in military uniform's hands.

"You will desist!" Davros cried out, his voice croaky and angry, the Master rolled his eyes, musing that yelling for the Doctor and Donna to stop was rather like childishly telling the waves to stop coming up the beach and wrecking your sandcastle. It was both ineffective and annoying.

Mickey, another human with delusions of significance, stepped in front of Davros and glared at him forbiddingly. "Just stay where you are, mister!" He said all gung-ho and manliness. The Master rolled his eyes once more, feeling the clichés were a bit too much for him to handle.

The Freak had jogged up behind Mickey and was adjusting his gun only to be interrupted by a spinning Dalek. "Out of the way!" He yelled, annoyed and amused, clearly enjoying treating the Dalek's like they were not dangerous.

The Master returned his attention to the console he, Donna and the Doctor's were gathered around as they primed the console for sending the planets back home. He could see the various companions greeting each other and laughing as they pushed around and mocked their worst nightmares while watching the Doctor and Donna work.

"Ready?" Donna asked nervously. "And reverse!"

The Master pulled out two long plugs and shot Donna and the Doctor's a grin.

"Of you go, Clom!" The original Doctor said calmly.

"Back home, Adipose Three!" The Second Doctor cried.

Donna laughed. "Shallactop!"

"Pyrovillia!" The Master adds, joining in on the fun. The original Doctor shot him a confused glance that the Master puts down to him apparently having a sense of humour finally. He shrugged and grinned, adding: "Cullufrax Minor!"

"Ha!" Donna exclaimed as she sent the Lost Moon of Poosh back to its coordinates.

The second Doctor grinned back at her and echoed her. "Ha!"

"We need more power!" The original Doctor said worriedly, his dark eyes travelling over the console.

The original Doctor picked up a bunch of leads and ferreted around in his pockets for his sonic screwdriver. The Master grinned at him and slid past the second Doctor and pick pocketed the human Time Lord and handing the stolen screwdriver to the Time Lord Doctor. The Doctor rolled his eyes at the Master antics, smirking as he did so.

"You'll never change." The Doctor muttered fondly. The Master winked in reply, watching as the blond female called Rose, the Freak and Rose's mum gathered around the Doctor and Donna.

"Is someone going to tell us what's going on?" Rose asked, a smile hovering on her lips.

Donna grinned brightly. "He poured all of his regeneration energy into his spare hand, I touched the hand, they grew out of that and that fed back into me, bu-ut, it just lay dormant in my head until my synapses got that little bit of a spark kicking them into life." Donna explained. "Thank you Davros!"

The Master grinned and watched the Doctor shoot his human-Time-Lord companion a fond glance. The Master pulled the sonic screwdriver from the original Doctor's mouth and picked up a frayed lead, buzzing the sonic at it carefully rewiring it.

"Who'd have sonic?" The Master muttered as he flicked through the settings. "Laser is so much better."

The Freak shot him a dark glare and scowled.

"Part human, part time lord." Donna was still explaining to Rose and Jackie, her eyes soft as she gazed upon the Doctor. "And I got the best part of the Doctor." She said, causing the second Doctor to shoot her an amused look and raise his eyebrows cheekily. "I got his mind."

"Oi!" The Master interjected, shooting Donna a betrayed glance. "My mind not worth it, is it?"

Donna smiled at him, "yeah, I suppose its decent enough, the plots for world domination are really useful or my thing, though."

The original Doctor coughed lightly and grinned mischievously at Donna. "Yes, I bet they aren't."

The Master pouted, handing the sonic back to the original Doctor and re-joined the second Doctor in his fiddling with the magnetron. "None of them would know a good world domination plan if it bit them on the backside." He muttered to the second Doctor's intense amusement.

"So there are three of you?" Sarah-Jane asked

"Three Doctor's?" Rose clarified.

Jack tossed his head slightly and smirked, evaluating the original and second Doctor's and Donna. "I can't tell you what I am thinking right now."

The Master smirked, rolling his eyes over to the second Doctor, "no, but then he doesn't have to, it's pretty self explanatory and no doubt being thought by everyone here." He murmured, enjoying the flush that crept up the second Doctor's neck and face.

"So is she like Jenny?" Martha asked as she walked over, eyes flicking to the Master occasionally, distrust stamped upon every inch of her face.

The original Doctor laughed, delighted. "No, that was just biology, Donna's a brand new creation. An event! So unique that the Time Lines were converging on you." The Doctor stared at Donna fixedly, missing the brief flash of resentment that crossed Rose's face.

"A Human Being with a Time Lord brain!" The Master interjected, wandering back over and winking at the skittish Martha Jones. "Brilliant." He added, grinning at Donna.

Davros was beside himself with anger, his chair turned to Dalek Caan and shouted: "But you promised me, Dalek Caan. Why did you not foresee this?"

Dalek Caan laughed delightedly, and the Master watched a being far crazier than himself revel in his triumph. Not for the first time, the Master wondered what that might feel like, only to duck his head when the second Doctor raised an eyebrow at him. No, bad thoughts, there were two Doctor's now and if they figured out his play then there was no knowing the chaos that might follow them both. It actually didn't bear thinking about, the Master shuddered.

Twisting another piece of wire in his hands the original Doctor looks at Dalek Cann thoughtfully, his eyes weighing up the likelihood of a Dalek committing the treason that was becoming more and more obvious.

"Oh, I think he did. Something's been manipulating the time lines for ages, getting Donna Noble to the right place at the right time..." The original Doctor was saying his voice reflective as he stared at the insane and twitching Dalek, his face thoughtful. It was strange to think the Dalek's were capable of original thought and clearly the Doctor's, like the Master, were struggling to come to grips with that idea.

"This would always have happened; I only helped, Doctor." Dalek Caan stated, lucidity for once colouring his scratchy voice.

"You betrayed the Daleks?" Asked Davros in shocked incomprehension, his mouth dropping open in horror. The Master felt that brief feeling of pity for the man before sneering at the poorly thought out plan. Well, poorly thought out in hindsight, he added mentally.

Dalek Caan waved his tentacles in agitated fervour. "I _saw_ the Daleks. What we have done throughout time and space. I saw the truth of us, creator, and I decreed: _No more_!" Dalek Caan shouted over the squeals and yells of the other Dalek's and the shocked silence of Davros.

The Captain looked upwards as the ceiling gave a shuddering groan. "Heads up!" He shouted, pointing his gun at the descending elevator.

"Davros!" The Supreme Dalek shouted angrily. "You have betrayed us!"

Davros reeled backwards, panicking. "No!" He exclaimed in denial. "It was Dalek Caan!"

The Supreme Dalek wasn't listening and spoke: "The Vault will be purged!" The Dalek announced. "You will all be exterminated!"

The Supreme Dalek let out a beam of light and hit the work station the second Doctor was still using to send the planets back with. The second Doctor stumbled back, arms covering his face, shielding himself from the shower of sparks caused by the Dalek's weapon.

"Like I was saying!" Jack shouted, referring back to when he'd been first killed by the Supreme Dalek, pointing his gun at the Dalek. "_Feel this_!" A beam from the defabricator gun launched from the barrel and exploded the Supreme Dalek. Causing Jack to grin in a self-satisfied sort of way.

The original Doctor ran over to the magnetron, groaning. "We've lost the Magnatron! And there's only one planet left, ohh, guess which one? But we can use the Tardis -" With that the original Doctor raced towards his TARDIS leaving his clone to try and sort out the mess that was the magnetron. The Master bounded over and started flicking switches madly, pulling out wires and re-wiring blown circuits while the second Doctor sat on the magnetron and re-wired the main body.

"Holding Earth stability!" The second Doctor announced.

"Maintaining atmospheric shell." The Master said as plugged away at the console, feeling a sense of utter weirdness once more that he was actually helping Earth rather than letting the damn rock burn.

Dalek Caan giggled slightly and in a carrying voice stated. "The prophesy must complete!"

The Master blinked and looked at the second Doctor in comprehension, both thinking the same thoughts.

"Don't listen to him!" Davros shouted from where he was being contained by Mickey.

"I have seen the end of everything Dalek, and you must make it happen, Doctor!" Dalek Caan shouted over the noise of Davros' expletives.

"He's right, cause with or without a Reality Bomb this Dalek Empire's big enough to slaughter the cosmos. They've gotta be stopped!" The second Doctor announced, looking directly at the Master.

"But... just wait for the Doctor." Donna said uncertainly, causing the Master to wince. Time Lords, regardless if they were human or not, were particularly proud and arrogant beings, denying the second Doctor's validity would only drive him to do what you didn't want him to.

"I _am _the Doctor!" The second Doctor snapped arrogantly, tilting his chin in direct and distinctive challenge. "Maximising Dalekanium power feeds, blasting them back!"

The effects were instantaneous, all over the Vault the Dalek's were exploding. Their tops blowing of in a shower of metal and shrapnel, the bodies being consumed by flames. The Master raised an eyebrow at the second Doctor, impressed despite himself.

"Maybe you do deserve the title Vitorious." He said lowly, his eyes shining with dark insanity and centuries old obsession. The second Doctor winced at the thought as the original Doctor raced out of the TARDIS, his expression horrified.

"What have you done?" The original Doctor demanded, his voice hard.

The second Doctor lifted his chin, unabashedly decided in his actions. "Fulfilling the prophesy." He stated.

There was a loud bang and rubble began falling from the ceiling. The Crucible was shaking and shuddering with the force of each explosion that went off, driving the humans to their knees.

"Do you know what you've done?" The original Doctor demanded, he bit back further snappish and angry comments and turned to his friends and companions. "Now, get in the TARDIS! Everyone!" He shouted, eyes glaring darkly at the second Doctor who ran past him, obeying the original Doctor's commands.

"All of you, inside!" The original Doctor shouted commandingly. "Run!"

The Master joined Donna as they sprinted past the original Doctor into the TARDIS, joining the second Doctor in fiddling with the controls.

"In! In! In!" The original Doctor was shouting outside as he pushed each companion in the wooden doors, none of them moving fast enough for his liking. The original Doctor bounded inside, calling each name as he found them with his eyes.

"Master?" The original Doctor shouted, looking around for the errant Human-Time-Lord.

"You know I _love_ it when you say my name." The Master said, his voice a dark purr as he appeared beside the original Doctor's elbow.

The original and second Doctor gulped audibly, and the original Doctor backed away from the Master. "Right then." He said, stuttering slightly.

"You've forgotten Davros, or have you realised that he's not going to change?" The Master said, peering out the TARDIS' doors.

The Doctor swore and pushed himself past the Master hastily. Offering aid to Davros, who naturally refused while dramatically naming the Time Lord 'The Destroyer Of World's'. The Master laughed insanely at that, the Doctor would never destroy anything he couldn't help, he'd even tried to fix Gallifrey before the Time Lord's had forced his hand. The second Doctor obviously knew why the Master laughed and was looking guiltily around him.

"One will still go.." Dalek Caan's voice cut through the noise of the quickly destroying Crucible and the Master felt the realisation of _who_ hit him like a sledge hammer. Typical he thought mulishly, staring at Donna, just when he can stand a human for longer than ten seconds and they have to die.

The original Doctor raced back inside and swept the TARDIS' doors closed with a strained grin. "Right then, off we go!"

Sarah-Jane grinned before panicking slightly. "But what about the Earth? It's stuck in the wrong part of space!" She cried.

The original Doctor nodded furiously, and launched himself at the console, twisting the scanner towards him violently. "I'm on it!" He said swiftly, staring at the revolving circles and readings. "Torchwood Hub! This is the Doctor! Are you receiving me?"

Back on Earth in Torchwood, a brunet woman and man ran over to the console with the Doctor's face on it. The woman known as Gwen Cooper grinned at the Doctor.

"Loud and clear!" Gwen said happily. "Is Jack there?" She asked hopefully.

"Can't get rid of him!" The Doctor laughed, smiling at the nervously relieved Gwen. He frowned suddenly and leaned forwards, peering closely at the monitor. "Tell me, Gwen Cooper, are you from an old Cardiff family?"

Gwen looked mildly surprised at the question. "Yep, all the way back to the 1800s!"

The Doctor looked delighted and he shared a grin with Rose. "Thought so, spacial genetic multiplicity, funny old world-" the Doctor trailed off before grinning once more. "Now, Torchwood, I want you to open up that Rift Manipulator! And send all the power to me!"

"Doing it now, sir!" Ianto Jones announced, his voice business like as he flicked his eyes from screen to screen.

"What's that for?" Gwen asked as she watched Ianto work. Back on the TARDIS the rift manipulator was working over time and '_vrorp vrorp_' of the time machines engines groaned and rattled as she absorbed the power Torchwood was relaying her.

"It's a tow-rope." The Doctor explained. "Now then, Sarah-Jane, what was your son's name?"

"Luke! He's called Luke! And the computer's called Mr Smith!" Sarah-Jane cried, her voice glad that she would be able to reassure her son.

"Calling Luke and Mr Smith!" The Doctor called through the scanner, grinning. "This is the Doctor!"

Luke Smith ran over to Mr. Smith, his voice worried. "Is Mum there?! We saw the Crucible explode, is she all right?" Luke asked.

The Doctor grinned at the boy on his scanner screen, ignoring the Master who was now peering over his shoulder. There were questions that needed answering about his sudden appearance, but now was not the time. "Oh, she's fine and dandy," the Doctor reassured the boy. "Now Mr. Smith, I want you to harness the Rift Power and loop it around the TARDIS, got that?"

"I regret, I will need remote access to TARDIS base-code numerals." Mr. Smith droned.

The Doctor raked a hand though his hair, sighing. "Blimey, that's gonna take a while -"

Sarah-Jane ran over to the scanner, knocking the Master aside as she did so. "No, let me! K9! Out you come!"

"Affirmative, Mistress!" K9 bleeped as he materialised in front of Mr. Smith.

"Oh, good dog! K9, give Mr Smith the base-code!" The Doctor ordered, pleased.

K9 wagged his metal tail. "Master! TARDIS base-code now being transferred. The process is simple!"

K9 trundled forward, and attached his nose-antenna to Mr Smith. The Doctor grinned at the robot dog before startling into action once more. The Doctor raced around around the console, giving each companion or friend a poison around the console. Moving hands and directing each person with swift commands.

"Now then, you lot - Sarah, hold that down - Mickey, you hold that -" the Doctor said as he moved around them. "Cos d'you know why this TARDIS is always rattling about the place?" The Doctor paused beside Rose Tyler and grinned roguishly at her. "Rose, that, there." He directed. "It's designed to have six pilots. And I have to do it single handed!" The Master rolled his eyes theatrically, ignoring the glare the Doctor shot his way. "Martha, keep that level." The Doctor grinned broadly once more. "But not any more!" The Doctor paused once agina, this time beside Jack. "Jack, there you go, steady that -" the Doctor started moving again. "Now we can fly this thing -"

The Doctor stared doubtfully as Jackie Tyler moved forwards, her face equally doubtful. "No, Jackie, no, not you, don't touch anything, just stand back -" relieved, Jackie leaned against the pilots chair,watching the chaos surrounding her. "- like it's meant to be flown! We've got the Torchwood Rift, looped around the Tardis by Mr Smith, and we're gonna fly Planet Earth back home! Right then! Off we go!" The Doctor shouted, grinning madly as he hauled down upon a very large lever, sending the TARDIS careening through space back to where the Earth was meant to be.

Mad laughter spilled from the TARDIS and her pilots, the ride was not smooth nor was it careful, the Doctor kept her on course while the Master and Donna ensured that each pilot was doing as they were ought. Each time the Master passed Martha he felt the heated glare burn into his back, raising the hairs upon his neck. The Master shot her a smug grin, causing Martha to stiffen and nearly mess up the flight pattern. All too soon the TARDIS spun off into space, releasing the Earth into her orbit as she was meant to be, spinning lazily upon her axis.

The Doctor smiled as everyone races around hugging and clapping and cheering, their faces reflecting the relief that everyone made it through the journey safely. Pulled into a million hugs, the Doctor felt himself spun around and clapped on the back enough that he was sure there would be bruising all over him tomorrow.

"Right then," Martha said suddenly, fixing the Master with a glare. "Why are you here?"

Jack, deciding that Martha needed back up, stepped up to her shoulder and levelled the very large gun he was carrying at the 'defenceless' Master.

"Oi!" Donna shouted, shoving her way through the stunned crowd and standing in front of the human-time-lord. "Leave him alone!"

"Donna, get out of the way, he's _dangerous_!" Martha said, pleading.

"All I've seen is him helping us!" Donna snapped back.

Martha groaned. "You don't know what he's _done_!"

"Yes I do," Donna retorted. "A lot better than you do. Three way biological Metacrisis remember, I know everything the Doctor and Master know."

The Doctor abruptly found himself coloured red, and winced as Rose stared at him in confusion. "Ah, Donna, it's okay, really. Very much okay if you don't say anything!" The Doctor said, stepping forward. "Jack, lower your gun. Martha, relax."

The Master frowned slightly until he realised what the Doctor was referring to. He groaned and let his head thump between Donna's shoulder blades.

"What's the matter with him." Jack asked supisciously.

"Aside from being human?" The Master muttered from where he was hiding his face. "Only that Donna knows everything about the Doctor and I."

"It's a game." Donna explained, rolling her eyes. "Everything between the Master and the Doctor."

Martha stared in incomprehension. "_A game_?" She whispered, staring in horror at the Doctor.

"That's what it started as." The Doctor interjected. "Before he went insane."

"The drums." Donna said, tapping the infernal beat upon her leg as her eyes became far-away. Da-da-da-dum. The four beats, tap, tap, tap, tapping. The Master grasped her hand, trying to stop the movement and the memories of the drums from crashing into his head.

"The drums are gone." The Master soothed, forgetting himself as he pulled Donna back onto his chest. "It's silent now."

The Doctor stared at them, Martha equally surprised as he was. Jack blinked, his trigger finger itching to end the Master before he could begin, but Donna was in the way. Jack gnashed his teeth in frustration and allowed the Doctor to take the gun from his twitching fingers.

"Enough." The Doctor said, guiding the TARDIS to land. "The Master is my responsibility, he won't be allowed back on Earth."

Donna raised an eyebrow at the Doctor in silent recrimination

"Well, at least he won't be there unsupervised." The Doctor clarified quickly, his eyes darting between Donna and Martha, both of whom were dissatisfied by the decision he'd made.

Martha frowned and sighed, accepting the Doctor's words, but not liking them. "Fine."

Rose and Mickey had watched the three with raised eyebrows, clearly something big had happened after they had left, something that had caused Martha and Jack to watch the Master like he was a live snake. The second Doctor helped the original to materialise the TARDIS in Hyde park. The companions staying on Earth all disembarked, the original Doctor following them to say good-bye. Inside the TARDIS the Master and Donna explained to Rose, and Jackie the reasons why Martha and Jack hated the Master, while also explaining that the Master was no longer a threat. The second Doctor watched them, his expression wistful, while Mickey quickly, silently and unseen (as usual) snuck out to join Martha and Jack.

"Right then!" The Doctor announced as he bounced into the TARDIS, "one last stop."

The Doctor ferried his parallel travellers out of the TARDIS to Rose's dismay, Donna following them closely. It couldn't have been more obvious that Rose thought she could stay behind, sadly for her parallel travel didn't work like that, not anymore, her Time Line was intricately tied to the other dimension now, meaning she could not stay in her original dimension without the fabric of reality tearing asunder. The Master sat at the console, communing with the TARDIS, trying to apologise for his past actions. When the Doctor and Donna returned, the Master knew it was time. They returned above the Earth, the Doctor's eyes sad as he watched Donna move around the TARDIS' console, close to a mental meltdown. The Master watched them speak, not making himself known as he wrestled with himself, does he, will he, can he? Questions and thoughts raced around his mind and as Donna gave a wretched sob, the Master stepped forward, certain in his course of action. Pain, terror and hopeless acceptance, Donna stared at her Doctor and let him cradle her head in his fingers.

"Best of times." He murmured. "I'm sorry, so so-"

"No!" The Master interrupted, surprising both the Doctor and Donna as he stared at them with foreign desperation. "Just remove the Time Lord part of her brain, please, it's possible, you know it is. Please!" He stared at the Doctor, willing him to see. The Doctor was too emotionly involved, he'd missed the obvious. Dark eyes pleaded with soft brown as the Master and Doctor stared each other down and the Doctor thought upon the Master's words.

The Doctor stared at the Master before thinking upon what he'd said, with an 'oh' of realisation be bent down and captured Donna's lips with his own. Using the most intimate connection available to any telepath, he re-wired Donna's circuited so that the artron energy in her molecular structure expanded her brain enough that she could deal with the extra knowledge, and while he did so, he removed the possibility of a relapse by absorbing the Time Lord energy that had created the Metacrisis.

"Sorted." He said, drawing backwards. Donna collapsed unconscious into his arms and before the Doctor could lower her down onto the floor, the Master snatched her up, cradling her in his arms.

The Master looked up at the Doctor, his dark eyes pleading. "Leave me wherever you want, just let me be near her."

The Doctor felt his eyebrows rise in surprise. "You like her that much?" He asked.

"I do, I think she's brilliant and special and she exactly what I need." The Master said hurriedly, tightening his grip on her afraid she might be snatched away by a possessive and protectively distrustful Doctor.

"The thing is, she can still travel with me now." The Doctor said, gesturing with his hand around the TARDIS.

"Then let me come with you!" The Master said, not knowing why this was so important, only that the separation from Donna would be like a separation from his body. Painful and messy.

The Doctor frowned. "How can I trust you."

"You can't, not yet." The Master admitted. "But I've been thinking, and feeling, and I've decided that helping people and thwarting the big bad's is more fun than being a big bad. Sure I felt pity for Davros, it was a masterful plan and should have worked. Well, actually, had I carried out the plan it would have been better." The Master said, going off on a tangent. "But, I still think that it was more fun to watch him howl with frustration when we took over from him."

The Doctor listened to the disjointed explanation and grinned suddenly. "If only you had listened to me earlier!" He said grinning still.

The Master rolled his eyes. "I only feel this way because the drums are gone, I can think more clearly now."

The Doctor froze, remembering the words the Master had said as he lay dying in his arms.

_'If I die, will they stop? The drums? Will the stop?'_

The Doctor frowned, were the drums more real than previously thought? Did they actually thrum within the Master's mind? Dark eyes drifted over to where the Master stood, Donna in his arms and he frowned darkly. Something told him that the Drums were important and that the mystery would be solved sooner than later.

"Well then," the Doctor said with false cheerfulness. "Shall we go to Feldspoon for a look at the swaying mountains?"

The Master shrugged indolently. "Either that or we visit Charlie Chaplain." He said with amusement.

The Doctor grinned, pleased that the Master -even if this man was a poor shadow of the real one- was back and resembling his old friend Koschei more and more. "Right then!" He exclaimed, grinning. "Alonsey, Master!"

Two set of laughter rang out in the TARDIS, one a light tenor and the other a darker tenor, each weaving with the other into a pattern of joy that only, for them, travelling through time could produce. The question of exactly why the Master being there being deliberately ignored, after all, it didn't happen if you don't admit it to yourself and while Donna may have guessed, she too would also politely avoid discussing the clearly tender subject between the Time Lord and his once enemy. But for now, all as well with the Master and the Doctor now working together, forgetting all about the possibility of the Doctor's TARDIS being hunted down by the Shadow Proclamation, or the obvious ties the Master held to Donna and the clear prophecy of 'one will still go'. Because in the arms of the Master lay a red-haired human, the DoctorDonna, who along with the Master and the Doctor, would take the Universe by storm, and a party or two with bananas.

**~The End~**


End file.
